deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gunvolt vs Steelheart
Description Azure Striker Gunvolt vs The Rekoners. An epic clash between superhumans who are adept with their abilities. HAHAHAHAHA I'M SO FUNNY Intro Wiz: For several years it has been a quest of humanity to make our species far more then we are now. But there is the question of what humanity would do with power. Boomstick: Clearly not something good if these fictional universes have anything to say about it. Wiz: Gunvolt, the Azure Striker and former member of QUILL, Boomstick: And Steelheart, the oppressive dictator of Newcago. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Gunvolt (Cue Gunvolt opening stage (ASG2)) Wiz: Gunvolt was a member of QUILL, a group of adepts who attempt to save the world from the Sumeragi group, after being rescued from aforementioned group's experimentations on him several years prior. It was business as usual, Boomstick: You know, getting tortured with a lightning whip and escaping from a large factory. The usual. Wiz: Gunvolt was there to kill the Muse, also known as Joule, who was controlling and locating Adepts with it's song. But when Gunvolt went to were the Muse was being kept, he found a young girl. Boomstick: So as it turns out Sumeragai, or Samurai or something like that was using this girl against her will. QUILL said to kill her, Gunvolt didn't want to kill her, so he quit working for QUILL but basically still worked for QUILL and kicked evil people's asses. Now let's get into his weapons. Wiz: Gunvolt has Cerberus, a basic shot; Naga, a chargeable attack; Mizuchi, allowing Gunvolt to fire in five directions; Technos, witch fires two shots that climb on walls; Orochi, witch alongside fireing normal shot also can create a small drone that fires in all directions around Gunvolt; Boomstick: Vasuki, a shot that homes in on targets once another target is hit and last but not least; Dullahan, witch does huge damage at the cost of not being able to tag enemies. What is tagging you might ask? We'll mention it in about one music cue. (Cue Utu Media Tower) Wiz: With most of his guns, Gunvolt can tag his enemies up to three times per enemy, allowing him to shock them with his Flash Field, a powerful sphere of electricity that can defend from some attacks and shoot lighting bolts at the cost of some of his internal Septima, the source of all Adept's powers. This works because Gunvolt attaches his hair to his bullets, allowing his flash field to be conducted into his enemies when the bolts hit. Boomstick: God, how is this guy not bald? Wiz: Gunvolt also wears contact lenses, pendents and rings, all granting him special powers. The Blue Streak Band allows Gunvolt to use midair jumps and dashes unlimited times at the cost of some of Septima. Flash Focus reduces the Septima cost of his Flash Field and Sky Sight reduces the cost of his midair actions. Boomstick: And last but not least, his pendant. Most pendants allow prevasion, allowing Gunvolt to dodge all attacks as long as he has enough Septima and isn't using his flash field. One of his best pendants is the Shield Medallion, reducing his damage by hallf. But when those things arn't enough, it's time to break out the big guns! Wiz: Gunvolt's special skills cost a separate meter from his Septima, and they are extremely powerful. Astrasphere creates three spheres of powerful lightning that rotate around Gunvolt. Boomstick: Galvanic Patch and Galvanic Renewal restore Gunvolt's health partially and fully respectively. Wiz: Voltaic Chains covers the area around Gunvolt in chains that then become electrocuted, dealing more damage to people who have been tagged by Gunvolt's darts. Boomstick: Luxcaliber is a giant electric sword. Enough said! Crashvolt and Dragonsphere are weaker powers that Gunvolt uses at the cost of no special points. Wiz: Septimal Surge doubles Gunvolt's damage output. Septimal Shield and Infinite surge decrease damage taken and make it so he doesn't need to spend Septimal power temporarily. Gunvolt's most powerful skill is Grand Strizer, Boomstick: Luxcaliber, but so powerful and massive that even the game designers stuttered programming it! It's damage is based on how much damage Gunvolt had done recently without getting hit. Wiz: But even with all of these abilities, Gunvolt still has his weaknesses. Gunvolt needs to recharge his Septima or he'll overheat like a machine would, leaving him defenseless besides his guns. Not to mention he can't use most of his powers underwater. Boomstick: Not to mention without Prevasion and healing and such, Gunvolt isn't too hard to put down. But if he dies, that doesn't even matter because, well, remember that Joule person we mentioned earlier? Wiz: If Gunvolt perishes in battle, Joule, a friend of Gunvolt who combined her septima with his, will revive him at full strength with her anthem, giving him unlimited Septima to work with as well as unlimited air jumps and dashes. Boomstick: Gunvolt has defeated people who can open wormholes, revive the dead and even control insects! Witch is less mundane then it sounds! Gunvolt: I'm going to fight for her, the same way you fought for me. Steelheart (Cue Oh, It's You) Wiz: Paul Jackson was an ordinary jock. He was a track star, but was never able to get any scolarships due to his history of bullying and even attacking his teammates. As such, he left school and became a night watchman, eventually doing consperisy fourms where he complained about the way the contry was running. But then, Calamity happened. Boomstick: No, we don't mean an aweful event. I mean, it was for most people, but for Paul and several other humans it was about to make their lives a LOT more entertaining and murdery. Wiz: Calamity caused several humans to become Epics, superhumans with various abilities. Most humans when under this power became insane, and almost instantly evil. For Paul, it turned him extremely powerful. (Cue Superman theme ) Boomstick: He became able to fly, fire massive blasts of energy from his hands, and became virturally invinceable to any attacks thrown his way. He became, Steelheart. (Record cut) Boomstick: And if you couldn't tell from his backstory, he bacame evil. Like, REALLY evil. (Cue Battle with Zavok) Wiz: Steelheart eventually decided to conquer the city of chicago, starting with a bank that was already being attacked by an epic by the name of Deathpoint, who had killed almost everyone in there. The two epics seemingly came to a truce. The police force attacked, to no avail, but it seemed that Deathpoint was ablout to strangle Steelheart, but before he got the chance, Boomstick: BANG! He was shot by some guy who had come to the bank on that day to get a morgage. But, the bullet also grazed Steelheart, causing him to bleed despite the Touhou amount of bullets that had just hit him without effect. Wiz: Enraged, Steelheart grabbed the man, slammed him against the wall, and shot him twice with his own gun. This is a decision that, while Steelheart thought nothing of it, destroying any evidence of his weakness before continueing his annexation, he would eventually regret. That is because that man was the father of the eight year old David, who would eventually lead to Steelheart's demise. But that's a story for another time. Steelheart then proceeded to turn the entirety of Chicago into steel, turning it into Newcago. Boomstick: Incredible superpowers do not mean an intelligent mind. I mean, just look at me! Wiz: Your only "superpo. a leg and being immune to all negative effects of alchahol. Boomstick: Oh, right! I forgot about that second one! Wiz: *sigh* Anyway, as mentoined before, Steelheart is able to fly and fire large beams of energy from any part of his body that can casually melt through buildings made of solid steel! Not to mention the basic superhuman speed and strength. Boomstick: I'm betting your wondering where he found a entirely steel building to melt. Well that's his most iconic power. His Steel Rage. Wiz: This power turns the surrounding area into steel, from the room he's in to multiple cities. Though steel acts as an insolator to this power and living things and the objects immidiatly around them are entirely uneffected by it, it turns everything else into impossible to rust steel. But Steelheart has one major weakness. His incredible durability only effects people who are afraid of him. If somebody attacks him directly or triggers a weapon that hits him is afraid of him, it will do little to no damage. But if somebody is truely unafraid of him, like David's father was since he beleived Steelheart to be a hero who had come to save them at that point, then he only has slightly above average human durability. This is what led to his death, as David tricked him into triggering an explosion. An explosion that was triggered by the one person left in Newcago that wasn't afraid of Steelheart. Steelheart himself. Steelheart: I've killed a lot of fathers,. And mothers, sons, daughters. It is my right. '' Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! (Cue Today's Contract) A strange figure in blue was walking in the steel streets of Newcago. Small amounts of electricity were forming from his feet, though it might be harder to notice from a distance. But for those that knew him, and nobody in this city did, it was clear that this was none other then the Azure Striker '''Gunvolt'. Suddenly, what looked like a young girl with large blue butterfly wings appeared in frount of the adept. It was Joule. Joule: Who did you say gave you this mission, GV? Gunvolt: Somebody who called themselves Firefight. They told me to kill an adept, or an Epic as they put it, in this city by the name of Steelheart. Joule: Easy to forget that not everyone in the world calls us by the same name. Suprising there isn't anybody here. Gunvolt: Yeah, this is supposed to be a heavily populated city. Odd how it's always night, too. Aside from that one wierd star. Joule: Yeah, the red one. Huh, what's that up there? GV looked up.Three people were flying above them in the everlasting night sky, surrounded by large combat aircraft. One was almost entirely transparent, aside from two glowing white eyes. Another seemed to be entirely made of fire. The one between them and flying a little bit ahead looked a lot like an american comic book superhero, only without the logo. After a few seconds they were out of view. Joule: Do you think that's..? Gunvolt: Can't hurt to check. They went that way. We'll go by rooftop. We're less likely to be seen that way. Gunvolt used what looked like an abandoned fire exit that had been turned to steel to climb the building, being careful to make sure he wasn't seen, before jumping from building to building. Eventually, he got to the edge of the city. Gunvolt and Joule saw what looked like a still, monochrome image of a lake. Joule: It's incredible! Gunvolt walked over and tapped the "Water" Gunvolt: It seems to have been turned solid. Dosn't feel too cold, so it couldn't be ice. This must be the work of an adept. Joule: Look! It's a building! He didn't know how he'd missed it, but there it was. A large building across the steel lake. Gunvolt: That must be where our target is. Mission start! (Cue Infiltration) Gunvolt ran across the water at an incredible speed. If you had asked anybody watching, there hadn't been anybody there at all, just the wind and mysterious lightning. When GV reached the palace, a few guards appeared, but it was nothing that a few darts and Flash Field couldn't handle. Suddenly, in one of the hallways, he heard somebody. An aisan man, but seemingly entirely transparent. Almost smelling of, garlic? It was Nightwielder, Steelheart's right hand man. Nightwielder: Now then, I don't think you're supposed to be here. Suddenly, a large spike started to appear from the shadows around Gunvolt. Gunvolt quickly activated his flashfeild. Nightweilder partially became corpral from the small amount of UV light that comes from electricity. Noticing this, Nightweilder fled, his attack ceacing. Gunvolt: I came here looking for the one known as Steelheart! Suddenly, a caped figure appeared from the darkness. He had an inhumanly muscular body, a black cape, yep, this guy fit the disctiptions. It was Steelheart. Steelheart: You're barely worth my time. Begone, pest! Gunvolt quickly pointed his gun Steelheart's way as Steelheart jumped from the ground. 'FIGHT!' (Cue Sumeragi Skirmish) Gunvolt fired a few shots, but they simply bounced off of Steelheart's body. Steelheart quickly flew towards Gunvolt. Gunvolt attemped to use his flashfield, but Steelheart flew through it almost unfazed, grabbing Gunvolt and flying through the wall. He flew all the way to a populated street, slamming GV against the ground. Gunvolt was extremely wounded. Steelheart then grabbed Gunvolt's weapon out of his hand, shooting the Azure Striker with it three times, throwing the Adept's weapon by his side. (Stop Music) Steelheart: Hah! And that is what happens when anybody DARE challange my rule! Suddenly, a volt of electricity surged through the air as a sphere of electricity appeared around GV, three bolts of electricity hitting Gunvolt where he had been shot. Gunvolt quickly got up. Steelheart: How?! Gunvolt smiled, the darts falling off his body. Gunvolt: Thanks for the recharge. (Cue ASG2 vs Gunvolt ) Gunvolt ran towards Steelheart, firing Cerberis. The darts simply bounced off the Epic once more, Steelheart firing a massive blast of energy from his hands. Gunvolt quickly stepped to the side, dodging the blast entirely, now firing Technos. Gunvolt (Thinking): Jitt, none of my attacks are working! He seemed completely uneffected by the flashfield, too. I'll have to try something else! Gunvolt continued to run towards Steelheart, as the ruler of Newcago got more and more frustrated at this challanger's persistant dodging. Gunvolt (Thinking): I'll have to try something more powerful! Gunvolt was directly hit by a beam, or so Steelheart thought. He stopped his assult for a second, but then out of the smoke came the Azure Striker. Gunvolt (Thinking): I hope this works! Gunvolt: Lightning that flickers like a star, and purges all that violate its realm! Astrasphere! Gunvolt grabbed Steelheart before he could react, the epic taking the full blast from Gunvolt's attack. After the smoke cleared, Steelheart was just standing there, laughing. Steelheart: Hah! Do you really think such a weak attack could harm me? Gunvolt (Thinking): Hoursejitt! There's no way! Maybe this will finish him! Gunvolt: Sacred sword agleam, barbarous and bathed in blue, cleaving right from wrong! Luxcalibur! Gunvolt created a large sword, directly hitting Steelheart and dealing a large amount of damage to the buildings behind him. Still nothing. Gunvolt: Dragonsphere! Crashbolt! Gunvolt used both of these attacks, both of them doing seemingly nothing. Steelheart: Allow me to show you the true power of an Epic. Steelheart flew towards GV, attempting to grab him. Gunvolt attemped to Prevade, but it was no use. Prevasion couldn't save Gunvolt from being grabbed. Steelheart then flew into the air, almost his entire body glowing with pure energy. Steelheart: Checkmate! Steelheart fired massive lasers from all throughout his body, hitting several parts of the city. And GV was in the epicenter of it. Gunvolt let out a scream of pain, seemingly exploding into electricity. (Stop Music) Steelheart slowly drifted back towards the ground, is clothing somehow remaining intact from the energy his body generated. Steelheart: I will admit it. You have given me a little bit more trouble then those before you. A little. Heh. Suddenly, the air seemed to course with electricity. The night sky of Newcago gave way to a single, continuous lightning bolt. Joule appeared.un Steelheart: What?!?! Joule opened her arms and her mouth, saying one word before breaking into song. Joule: ANTHEM! (Cue Reincarnation) Out of the lightning appeared Gunvolt with a rainbow aura. Gunvolt: Checkmate indeed. Gunvolt started to run towards Steelheart once more, Joule disappearing again, but her song being able to be heard all across the city. People came out from alleyways, looked through windows from their steel buildings. Steelheart: Enough! Steelheart flew into the air, charging an energy blast. Steelheart: I will not be humiliated by some teenager and his butterfly girlfriend! Gunvolt quickly jumped into the air, before jumping again and again, it looking like he was creating blue temporary platforms. Gunvolt fired Orichi several times during his acent, small drones appearing from his gun and also firing on the epic. Steelheart was able to dodge the darts for the most part, but was nicked by one. And it didn't simply bounce off like before. Steelheart: What?! Gunvolt activated his flashfield, shocking Steelheart through his entire body. Steelheart fired several beams of energy at GV, but the Azure Striker simply dodged with air dashes. Steelheart managed to bring out two words inbetween screams of anger and pain. Steelheart: IMPOSSIBLE!!! HOW?!?! Gunvolt simply air hopped over Steelheart, firing Dullahan downwards multiple times, knocking Steelheart down. Gunvolt then charged Naga and fired downwards, before firing twice more. Gunvolt then took some time to look down at the pendant that Joule had made for him, before she was... Gunvolt: Joule, I won't let what happened to you happen to any other innocent people. Gunvolt then activated his flashfeild, launching three volts of lightning at Steelheart, causing him extreme pain. The Azure Striker landed on the ground. Steelheart was heavily wounded. Steelheart: H...h...how...? Gunvolt: I don't even know myself. But I know one thing. I'm not afraid of you. And I'll make sure nobody else ever will be again. Gunvolt raised his hand into the air, Steelheart only being able to watch feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time. Fear. Gunvolt: Let praise be unleashed, as blades of lightning cleave sky, yielding great glory! Grand Strizer! Gunvolt dropped the massive electric sword on Steelheart, entirely vaporizing him, aside from his bones that had been turned into steel upon his death. (Stop music) Gunvolt's aura stopped as he stopped to breathe. Gunvolt: Joule, Joule appeared once more. Gunvolt: Thank you. Now let's go find our client. After all of that, I'm not leaving here without that paycheck. Joule: Yeah! 'K.O.!' A mysterious woman picks up Steelheart's skull as Gunvolt walks away, before said woman seemingly burst into flames, beginning to walk towards the Azure Striker. (Cue End of the long night) Boomstick: YEAH! THAT WAS AWESOME! Wiz: While Steelheart is indeed strong, Gunvolt was better then him in most ways. Boomstick: Yeah Steelheart is strong, able to break through solid steel, Wiz: And his beams of energy probably would be able to do massive damage to Gunvolt, if not kill him instantly. If a bullet to the heart can kill him Steelheart definitely could. But Gunvolt still has shown incredible feats of power. Boomstick: Like that time he fought Nova, who was strong enough to create another dimension! Wiz: While some could mistake it for destroying the building, after Nova is defeated you can clearly see that the area that Gunvolt and Nova initially fought in was still intact. We aren't saying that Nova is universal or anything like that, but what we are saying is that he's more powerful then any Epic Steelheart can compare to, if any epics at all. Also, Gunvolt had only really shown any signs of fear when fighting Nova, who is FAR more imposing then Steelheart could ever hope to be. And in a blind one-on-one scenario, Gunvolt might have been able to kill Steelheart almost immediately after the fight began, since he wouldn't know what Steelheart was capable of. Boomstick: I mean, if he can stay almost ENTIRELY calm while fighting this creepy zombie making chick, then what can Steelheart hope to do to scare him? Wiz: Not to mention Gunvolt is FAR faster, able to dodge lasers that are described as being light with his Prevasion. Even if Steelheart could hit him, it wouldn't do anything, as Joule could revive him with virtually unlimited Septimal power, meaning unlimited Prevasion and being able to keep up with Steelheart's flight. And Joule isn't outside help, as she is currently part of Gunvolt's internal septima. Boomstick: It looks like Steelheart had to face a STRIKING loss. Wiz: The winner is Gunvolt. Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:The Smashor Category:'Video Games vs Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018